


A Thanksgiving to Remember

by ItaSaku1



Series: To Remember [2]
Category: Blood and Chocolate - Annette Curtis Klause
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaSaku1/pseuds/ItaSaku1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Thanksgiving day with Gabriel and Vivian and it's not going to to be a very thankful day. Will Vivian make it out this Thanksgiving day alive? Tag along one-shot to A Halloween to Remember. Read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thanksgiving to Remember

It was six thirty in the morning on November 24th, it was the start of Thanksgiving, Vivian Gandillon was awoken to the silent chatter that was being made in the homey Cabin that she lived in with her twin children Elora, Ivan and her mate Gabriel. She slowly got out of the bed she lay on and walked to the bedroom door pulling it open. She walked out of the room and walked down the hallway until she came to a stop at the kitchen entrance, Gabriel was putting the turkey and ham in the oven and Elora was carrying fried onions and cream of mushroom soup, while Ivan was carrying two cans of green beans and the black pepper, the twins stood to the side of their father so they wouldn't be in the way. Once Gabriel shut the oven door he turned around to face his children, he grabbed what was in their hands and thanked them while putting them on the counter top, they turned around to run off but stopped when they saw their mother.

"Mommy!" They ran to their mother and hugged a leg.

"Hi, having fun?" Vivian questioned her children. Gabriel walked over to his mate and enveloped her in a hug. She looked up into his blazing blue eyes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Yes, we help daddy. We be quiet so not wake you up." Elora said glaring at her brother because he obviously wasn't the quite one.

"You're just so adorable, how about you and Ivan go to the in and see what Grandma Esmé is doing. Ulf is outside so have him take you." The children squealed with excitement and ran to the door.

"Not yet babies, daddy and I need to dress you and put your socks, shoes and coats on." The children ran towards their room. Gabriel and Vivian not far behind, when Gabriel entered the room the children were sitting in the rocking chair waiting patiently for their parents, Gabriel went to the closet and grabbed what they needed to wear, he gave Vivian Ivan's clothes and he had Elora's, they both dressed their children and bundled them up in coats, scarfs, mittens and beanies, once they were dressed the twins ran out of their room running down the hall and out the door, Vivian and Gabriel could hear them telling Ulf that it was his duty to take them to their grandmother, once Vivian and Gabriel made it to the front door they watched Ulf taking the twins to the Inn, each child held Ulf's hand.

"They're so adorable Gabe, aren't they just the cutest?" Vivian questioned her mate turning around to face him.

"Yes they are, they'll always be cute but I'll have to say when this pup is born then I might have a different opinion." Gabriel kneeled down and put his hands on his mate's swollen stomach; he leaned forward and kissed her belly that held his unborn child.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"Amazing me? Vivian I'm not amazing, you are the one who's amazing. Without you I would have killed that meat boy all those years ago, you control me like no other ever has and you have given me two beautiful children with another on the way, I am thankful for that, you are the amazing one not me." Gabriel stood up looking into Vivian's green eyes.

"You might not agree with me but I think that you're amazing, so do you need any help for the Thanksgiving dinner?"

"No babe, I don't need help and you shouldn't be walking around either, you're on bed rest." Gabriel picked up his mate bridal style and carried her to the den, he set her on the couch and turned to walk over to the television, he turned it on and found some thanksgiving show. "I'll be getting the feast ready, holler for me if you need me." Gabe walked over to Vivian and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You know I will. I love you." Vivian said while wrapping her arms around Gabriel and bringing him down to her for another kiss.

"I love you as well. But babe before we get carried away I need to start the feast." Vivian nodded at her mate and let him go but not before slapping his rear as he walked away. Gabriel turned to look oat Vivian but all he got from her was a wink. He just shook his head in exasperation and continued to walk off. Vivian tuned her attention towards the television. She laughed to herself when she saw that Gabe had put on A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving. She made herself comfortable on the couch and just laydown watching the show. As the credits started rolling Gabriel came in the room. Vivian looked up at him.

"What is it Gabe?" Vivian knew he had something to say by the way he looked at her.

"I need to go to town for a bit, it seems that Ulf forgot to get the pumpkin pie mix when he went in town yesterday. I've called Yoshawnda; she's on her way over to watch you, while I'm gone."

"Gabriel." Vivian groaned in annoyance. "I don't need to be watched and especially by that  _thing_. She has major problems. Let me go with you."

"Just ignore her, you know you can't come with me, you're supposed to be on bed rest, so please stay here and do not follow me." Gabriel said kissing Vivian on the lips.

"Fine, I will." Vivian sighed in defeat and as she did that there was a knock on the door indicating Yoshawnda's arrival. Vivian promptly groaned in annoyance or possibly it was hatred. She didn't quite know.

"Come in." Gabriel hollered. Vivian heard the front door open and Yoshawnda walking in. Vivian looked towards the kitchen as Yoshawnda appeared in the archway between the kitchen and dining room. Just looking at her made Vivian want to gag, she wore a tight orange strapless dress that made her breasts pop out; they actually looked like they would fall out at any moment. The dress was super short that if she bent over it would show her rear. Upon her feet she wore silver stiletto heels that looked like would break someone's ankles. In all honestly her dress outfit didn't go to well with her features. The dress may look good with her dark black skin tone, but it clashed with her hair, for her hair was a fire engine red, it was super short and curly.

"Vivian, Gabriel." Yoshawnda addressed them politely in a cheery voice that only Vivian knew was fake. Vivian rolled her eyes and Gabriel greeted Yoshawnda back, he then left riding away on his motorcycle. "Well if it isn't the bitch herself." Yoshawnda said once Gabriel was out of earshot.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere Yoshawnda." Vivian got up from the couch struggling for a bit and walked off towards her and Gabriel's room. Shutting the door behind her.

"Me jealous of what? You?" Yoshawnda scoffed at Vivian and hit her hand on the door, "oh please, like I would ever be jealous of you, we both know I'm the one Gabriel truly wants, the only reason he's staying with you is because you're carrying his child. I bet the child isn't even his, in fact Ivan and Elora are probably not his either, you probably slept with Ulf and seduced Gabriel into believing that they're his." Yoshawnda was purposely antagonizing Vivian and she knew it. Vivian closed her eyes and slid against the door to the floor. She knew Yoshawnda's kind to well, the one that will pick a fight with anyone and attempt to get whatever they want and whomever they want, and in this case Yoshawnda wanted Gabriel to herself and Vivian out of the picture. Vivian wasn't afraid of her she knows that she can take her in a fight, but she was afraid for her and Gabriel's child, she couldn't fight Yoshawnda in her condition, because harm may befall the baby and that was not an option.

Vivian slowly exhaled and opened her eyes she got up off the floor and opened the door. Yoshawnda was of course waiting for Vivian to come out of the bedroom.

"Will you look at that little miss bitch has come out to play."

"Yoshawnda I am not in the mood for your crap today, so leave me alone." Vivian shoved past Yoshawnda and attempted to make her way back to the living room, but she didn't get that far. Yoshawnda grabbed her by the bicep yanking her back making her stumble.

"You listen to me bitch, you have no right to tell me what to do, soon I will be Queen. Gabriel will take me as his mate." Yoshawnda pulled her arm back and slapped Vivian across the face, or well attempted to but someone grabbed her arm, she looked up into the eyes of Ulf. "Well well, if it isn't the lover come to protect his little play thing." Yoshawnda sneered at Ulf.

"You need to get off your high horse, first of all Vivian and I are nothing more but friends. She and Gabriel are deeply in love with one another, he's not going to leave you for her, and that's your Queen you're harassing. I suggest you let her go before I make you." Ulf glared at Yoshawnda. Vivian looked up as the back door opened. Gabriel entered the house with Ivan and Elora trailing behind him. He put the groceries on the counter before starting to make his way to the fight.

"Fine, I'll let go of Vivian." Was the last thing Yoshawnda said before letting go of Vivian's hand, what no one was expecting her to do however was for Yoshawnda to kick Vivian and shove her down the stairs. As Vivian toppled down the stairs she swore she heard the twins scream and Gabriel's enraged growl. Vivian's head was spinning in and out of focus; a figure appeared in her vision. Gabe was there.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you." Gabriel picked up Vivian and rushed her out of the cabin; Vivian's vision was getting hazy, the last thing she saw before the darkness took her was Gabriel's frantic and fearful face.  _Oh please moon goddess make sure by baby is okay._ This was a Thanksgiving to remember.


End file.
